It is known to provide a power converter for generating a precisely regulated supply voltage for an electronic circuit in an efficient manner. Frequently, however, an electronic circuit will require several different regulated supply voltages for its desired operation.
To satisfy this requirement, a plurality of individual power converters can be used, but this involves disadvantages of high cost and space requirements. Alternatively, additional secondary windings of a power transformer of the power converter, one for each additional supply voltage or output of the converter, can be provided. This has the disadvantage that only one of the outputs is properly regulated, and the others are relatively unregulated. These unregulated outputs can subsequently be switched or linearly regulated individually, but this again results in disadvantages such as increased costs, space requirements, and decreased efficiency of the overall power converter.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved power converter providing a plurality of regulated outputs, in which these disadvantages are reduced or avoided.